


The Wolf, The Rabbit and the Stallion

by GojiHime_99



Series: Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black Polyship Series [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: (lol some plot at least), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: This is probably a strange threesome considering how different Nightwolf and Erron Black are but I don't think it's impossible. The reader is meant to be female in this so, sorry for those hoping for an all-male threesome, but this was written as a self-indulgent piece, and I'm female so...*shrug*I did my absolute best to keep Nightwolf and Erron in character and I think I did ok. There's some plot in here as well because I didn't just want to write straight-up porn. It also adds some depth to the friendship between Erron and Nightwolf in this polyamorous affair so they're not just "there" for our entertainment.This is a multi-work series as I really love this polyship, I love Nightwolf and Erron, and I have so many fun and kinky ideas for this! There will be full fics and also some little drabbles, as well as a side story for the reader spending time with only Erron and one for when she spends time with just Nightwolf. Also, as far as the chapters go, they aren't meant to be taken as literal, direct sequels to one another. It's more like a collection of fics dealing with this polyship and how the three interact and whatnot. "A Day in the Life" sort of series, if you will.





	1. Hands All Over

Nightwolf rested his head on his right hand so he could get a good look at Y/N and Erron Black next to him. Never in his life did Nightwolf expect to share a lover with someone else, let alone a former member of the Black Dragon. However, Erron had changed greatly over the years, and while he wasn’t exactly a good man, he was a better one than he used to be, someone Nightwolf could actually, genuinely trust.

Of course, Nightwolf didn’t trust easily, and he was initially hesitant about Erron even if Y/N seemed to be good friends with him. How Erron managed to convince the Matokan warrior that he wasn’t the same man from his Black Dragon days, though, was completely unexpected and gave Nightwolf a whole new perspective on the man.

[FLASHBACK]

Nightwolf had developed feelings for Y/N over time, and he wanted to tell her, but Erron Black was faster (to no one’s surprise—the man didn’t hesitate when it came to his pursuits). The cowboy started courting Y/N while Nightwolf was figuring out the depth of his feelings for her, and they became a couple before he was able to say anything. Nightwolf, being a respectable man, didn’t protest or try to intervene. He took too long to confess his romantic feelings for Y/N and that was that. He remained close friends with Y/N of course and was glad to hear Erron was just as good a boyfriend to her as he was a friend.

However, the feelings Nightwolf harbored for Y/N didn’t fade (which he expected), and he sometimes found himself wondering what would have happened had he spoken up sooner. He wasn’t familiar with Erron other than what Y/N had said, and while he seemed like a very different person compared to his former Black Dragon self, there was still a part of Nightwolf that was a little wary. To be honest, he would prefer Y/N to NOT date a mercenary with a dark past, but he couldn’t tell her how to live her life and he had no reason to suspect Erron would ever harm her. 

A few months went by and everything seemed fine until Erron showed up at Nightwolf’s home one afternoon out of the blue. It was truly a memorable day for a lot of reasons, the first of which was Hana’s “treatment” of Erron when he approached the home. The gunslinger was aware of Nightwolf’s “pets,” including the eagle, Hana, so he instantly knew it was her dive-bombing him outside Nightwolf’s place. Hana screeched at Erron, pecking at him and flapping her wings in his face, while he cursed at her and made a mad dash for the door. She managed to nip him on the butt, making him nearly fall over out of shock, and he turned to glare at her. Having heard the commotion outside, Nightwolf opened the door just as Erron was coming up the short flight of steps.

“Your goddamn bird just bit me on the ass!” Erron said, pointing out at nothing as Hana had since landed on the roof of the house. “She’s insane!”

Nightwolf struggled to keep a straight face, amused beyond belief by the situation.

“I’ll talk with her,” he said, looking down to hide the little smile that he couldn’t hold back. “She’s just being protective. She didn’t even leave a mark on you from what I can tell.”

“Lucky me,” Erron said with a sigh. 

“But more importantly, why are _you_ here?”

“Ah, well, this wasn’t exactly how I wanted to make my entrance but…” Erron cleared his throat before continuing. “I need to talk with you about somethin’.” Erron pulled a bottle from his belt, holding it up with smirking. “I also brought somethin’ to drink.”

Nightwolf looked from the bottle to Erron then back to the bottle then back to Erron. Stepping aside, Nightwolf motioned for the other man to enter, closing the door behind him. Erron hung up his hat and poncho by the door before following Nightwolf to the kitchen.

“What did you bring?” Nightwolf asked as he got two glasses from one of the cupboards.

“Whiskey,” Erron said as he sat down at the table. “The best kind there is, really.”

Not Nightwolf’s preferred drink but Erron was kind enough to bring it so he figured he’d at least try some. After sitting down at the table, Erron poured whiskey into both of their glasses, raising his first and nodding to Nightwolf. They clinked their glasses together before they each took a sip, and Nightwolf grimaced.

“What is this?” he asked, looking at the liquid in the glass incredulously. “Whiskey?”

“Yeah, it’s from Outworld,” Erron explained. “It’s stronger than the stuff in Earthrealm, which makes it the best there is.”

“It tastes like–_feels_ like acid.”

Erron took another sip and shrugged, a smug little smile on his face.

“You tellin’ me the legendary Nightwolf can’t handle some strong alcohol?” he asked, crossing his arms and giving the other man a cheeky grin.

Nightwolf just stared at Erron, clearly unimpressed, and shook his head. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Nightwolf asked.

“Hmm well, it’s about Y/N,” Erron said, and before he could say anything else, Nightwolf interrupted, both his face and voice full of concern.

“Is she all right?” Nightwolf asked, leaning forward. “Did something happen?”

“No, she’s fine—everythin’s fine. Although, your reaction is answerin’ a question of mine…”

“What question?”

Erron took a sip of his whiskey, staring down at the glass briefly as he contemplated just how he was going to put this.

“There’s really no easy way to go about sayin’ this,” Erron said, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing. “It’s kinda awkward but…it’s gotta be said. You see, Y/N and I have been doin’ a’right these past few months, but I got this feelin’ she was holdin’ somethin’ back. I finally asked her about it, and she was almost afraid to tell me, Poor Thing. Long story short, she’s got feelin’s for both of us.”

Nightwolf blinked, completely thrown off guard by that reveal.

“Come again?” he asked, convinced he had heard the cowboy wrong.

“Y/N is in love with both of us,” Erron said. “Me and you.”

“But I…how…I never…? I don’t even…?”

This was definitely _not_ what Nightwolf had expected to hear ever in his life. He was part of a love triangle? How was he even supposed to respond to this?

“It’s a lot to take in, I’m sure,” Erron said, looking sympathetic. “I mean, you’ve probably never had a, you know…three-way?”

“No, never,” Nightwolf admitted, blushing. “I’m, uh…more of a, um…traditionalist.”

“I figured as much—and that ain’t a bad thing, you know.”

“I’m guessing you’ve had some experience?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely…” Erron shifted in his chair, looking a little uneasy. “Well, those were…different.”

“How so?”

“They were just for fun. I wasn’t in love with either partner. To be honest, can’t remember the last time I was in love before Y/N came along. Probably was a long time ago when I was a poor, scrawny kid… And in the threesomes which involved another fella, it was never a guy I actually…respected.”

Nightwolf’s eyebrows raised in surprise, noticing how Erron looked a little uncomfortable but no less sincere.

“Truth be told, Y/N is probably the only family I’ve had,” Erron said, his voice and gaze softening with a hint of sadness. “My actual family was, to put it nicely, a bunch of drunken, violent assholes. Pa was a mean son of a bitch, and Ma was cold as ice. Didn’t get no coddlin’ in that household—no, Sir. I turned out to be a real piece of work, I know, but it is what it is. I can’t take back what I’ve done and I’m too old to sit around thinkin’ about all the regrets I might have…

“Still, I know I ain’t done a single thing to deserve a sweetheart like Y/N. I ain’t a good man, not in the slightest, but…I try to do good by her. She’s always done good by me even without me ever needin’ to ask. I shouldn’t be with someone like her, though, I really shouldn’t.” Erron looked up at Nightwolf and gave him a little heartbroken smile. “You’re a good man, Wolfie. She’d be better off with you.”

This was a side of Erron that Nightwolf was certain very few had ever seen. The cowboy was being completely vulnerable with someone he didn’t know all that well. All Erron knew about Nightwolf was what Y/N had said and through word of mouth because of his mantle and how he obtained it. Otherwise, there was no personal connection between Nightwolf and the cowboy, and to see the mercenary be so willingly open with him was very touching. It was like this rough and tumble gunslinger with a dangerous reputation and a smug, charming attitude was not the monster he was made out to be. No, he wasn’t a “good man,” but he….

Perhaps he was a redeemable one.

“I can’t let Y/N go, though,” Erron continued, pulling Nightwolf from his thoughts. “I should, but I’m a greedy, selfish bastard and I…I need her soft, sweet self in my life. Keeps me grounded, keeps me…keeps me from chasin’ after all those empty thrills that I thought were enough to keep me goin’. But now, I look back and I see it was all just a cowardly way of copin’ with life. I’m gettin’ too old and too tired to keep huntin’ down these temporary thrills, you know? I want somethin’ that…that I can actually give a damn about and will last. I think I’ve found it with Y/N…and that’s why I can’t give her up.

“But it’s also why I’m here now. I think you can relate when I say that the top priority is to make sure that lil Baby Doll is as happy as can be?”

“Yes, yes, I can,” Nightwolf said. “It is all I wish for her.”

“Well, if her heart’s split between me and you, then I’m gonna do what I can, and that’s offer you the chance to be at her side with me.”

“We’d be sharing her?” Nightwolf said, feeling skeptical once again.

“I know how it sounds—I get it. Polyamorous affairs get a lot of flak and it’s usually justified. It’s often seen as three people gettin’ together now and then to, well, fuck and that’s all. But I ain’t offerin’ you a temporary spot in our bed when it ‘suits us.’ I’m offerin’ you a permanent place with us, with her, both in bed and wherever, whenever, whatever. I’m offerin’ a _real_ relationship.”

“But as a threesome?”

“Yes…I know this is…not conventional at all, and I’m sure you feel more than a little weirded out right now. I promise you, though, I ain’t gonna keep her all to myself, I ain’t gonna make you jealous, I ain’t gonna deny you givin’ her lovin’…she’s stolen both our hearts, Amigo, and we’ve both stolen hers. I say give this a shot. You only live once, and who needs to add more regrets and ‘what ifs’ to their life? For me, this is the first and only time I’ve ever had a girl that meant the world to me, and it’s most definitely the only time where I’ll be lovin’ her alongside a fella I can honestly say I trust and respect. She deserves all the lovin’ she can get, and if she can get it from two men who think the world of her, then I’d reckon that’s a perfect situation.”

Nightwolf thought this all over. Yes, it was definitely not something he would normally be interested in for a lot of reasons. Yet, seeing how Erron talked about himself, his family, and Y/N, all the while laying his emotions out on the table willingly, it made Nightwolf think about this whole situation in a different light. Erron felt just as strongly about Y/N as he did and wanted to give him the chance to be with her like he had been wanting for months now. It was a bold offer, but also a heartfelt one, one that showed the kind of person Erron had become over his long life.

“Life doesn’t always go as expected,” Nightwolf said as he looked down at the glass of whiskey on the table. “There are things you cannot control, things that catch you off guard, things that make you question everything. Sometimes, you have to take a chance and see where the path leads or else you could find yourself with a bunch of regrets, like you said. Sometimes, a seemingly imperfect thing is secretly everything you could ever want.” Nighwolf took a sip of the whiskey, making a face before continuing. “I want to give this a try, for Y/N. She does deserve all the love in the world, and if I can give her all I have to give along with you, then I think this is worth pursuing.”

“Cheers to that,” Erron said, both Nightwolf and he smiling and clinking their glasses once more. “Glad you are willing to give this a shot. I don’t think you’ll regret it.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Nightwolf said. “And I never thought I’d ever say that about something like this. I certainly didn’t expect to get involved with anything with someone like you.”

“I’m a real charmer, ain’t I?” Erron teased.

“Is that what you think?” Nightwolf said, raising an eyebrow at Erron but smirking.

They continued to chat for a while longer, swapping stories and jokes (well, Erron had way more jokes than Nightwolf unsurprisingly), and with each passing minute, the Matokan found himself growing more and more fond of the cowboy. Nightwolf felt that this was the right choice, that this was a path he was meant to take, and he was glad to have finally gotten to know Erron Black properly instead of continuing to live with his assumptions.

When Erron took his leave, he made arrangements to return in a few days with Y/N so they could all sit down together and start exploring this relationship. Erron assured Nightwolf that he didn’t need to feel pressured into anything, and they could give him as much time as he needed to become comfortable since it was going to be all new for him (and for Y/N as well but she was a bit more laid-back about it). Nightwolf was relived and thanked Erron, and also thanked him for the whiskey (even if it nearly burned a hole in the Matokan’s stomach).

“Well, see you in a few days, Nightwolf,” Erron said, tipping his hat to Nightwolf before opening the door.

“Grey Cloud,” Nightwolf said. “Call me ‘Grey Cloud,’ or ‘Grey.’ Nightwolf is just the mantle’s title, and I would prefer those closest to me call me by name.”

Erron nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, then said with a mischievous grin, “I’ll stick with ‘Wolfie.’”

“I suppose I can accept that as well…”

Erron and Nightwolf bid each other good day before Erron left, closing the door behind him. Before Nightwolf got more than several feet from the door, however, he heard loud screeching from outside, followed by a very frustrated Erron.

“Nightwolf!” Erron shouted. “Come get your psycho bird!”

Hana had attacked Erron again, although, did not hurt him, and Nightwolf couldn’t help but burst out laughing at seeing the spectacle firsthand. Luckily, she did get used to Erron rather quickly once he started spending time with both Nightwolf and Y/N….although, she would occasionally steal his hat for fun.

[END FLASHBACK]

Nightwolf slowly, quietly slid out of bed, relieved that he didn’t wake the other two. Erron used to not sleep well due to his troubled, violent life, but now that he had two people he was comfortable with in his life, he often slept like a baby. He grabbed boxers, sleep pants, socks, and a shirt from the closet, then exited the bedroom to go make himself something for breakfast. Y/N and Erron liked to sleep in, which Nightwolf found oddly cute but not something he was always willing to indulge in.

Nightwolf made breakfast for himself (two slices of toast with honey and an apple) as well as a cup of coffee. Then he went to the living room to read for a while. A little over an hour later, he heard something upstairs, and he lowered his book and looked towards the stairs, hearing it again. With a little smirk on his lips, he put the book down on the couch and went up the stairs. The noise was louder now, and when he pressed his ear to the bedroom door, he was definitely able to confirm what it was.

When Nightwolf quietly opened the door and slipped inside, he saw Erron going down on Y/N, her head at the end of the bed. All the noises he had been hearing were coming from her, which wasn’t a surprise as she was a shamelessly loud lover.

“Hey, look who showed up,” Erron said with a grin.

Y/N tilted her head and arched her back so she could look at Nightwolf.

“We were wonderin’ when you’d stop by,” Erron continued. “Wanted to come get you but figured this would be a much more entertainin’ way of gettin’ your attention.”

“I leave the two of you alone for a short time and you fail to behave yourselves,” Nightwolf said in amusement as he proceeded to undress.

“Is that a complaint?” Y/N asked with a little smirk.

“Not at all,” Nightwolf replied as he approached the bed, now naked.

Nightwolf crawled onto the bed and laid down beside Y/N, putting an arm around her and leaning in to claim her mouth in a slow, tender kiss, enjoying the softness of her lips and how she tasted to him. Erron went back to eating her out, causing her to moan into Nightwolf’s mouth.

“That feel good, Little Rabbit?” Nightwolf asked, brushing his fingers across Y/N’s cheek.

“Yes, it’s _so_ good!” Y/N whined, biting her lower lip and groaning as Erron’s tongue worked her over relentlessly.

Nightwolf dotted kisses to Y/N’s face, moving down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access, biting down on her right hand to muffle her noises as the combined sensations of Erron’s mouth on her pussy and Nightwolf’s lips and teeth on her neck tortured her in the best way possible.

When Erron’s mouth left her sex, Y/N turned to see what was wrong only to find him coming up to lay beside her. His lips found her ear, gentle biting down and making her gasp as he reached between her thighs and rubbed at her clit. Turning her face, he pressed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue inside and exploring every inch. Nightwolf continued kissing and nipping her neck and shoulder, his hand rubbing lightly over her stomach and leisurely moving up to cup her left breast. Y/N let out a soft mewl into Erron’s mouth, causing him to pull away and smirk down at her for a moment before he placed kisses to her check and jaw, moving downward to nibble her collarbone. Nightwolf turned her head to face him, and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Erron moved his mouth down to Y/N’s right breast, taking the nipple and lightly biting down, making her squirm and squeak into Nightwolf’s mouth. Erron then licked and sucked on the reddened bud, soothing it, sliding two of his fingers inside her and roughly thrusting them in and out. Nightwolf nuzzled her nose, a gentle smile on his lips, then moved downward, kissing her neck and collarbone before stopping at her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

With both men orally teasing her breasts and Erron’s fingers rubbing her inner walls just right, it didn’t take Y/N very long to cum, her thighs shaking, and her head thrown back as she cried out. Her fingers gripped at their hair, both continuing to bite, lick and suck at her breasts until she came down off her high.

After pulling his fingers out, Erron brought them to his mouth and licked them clean, humming to himself and making Y/N blush.

“How was that, Sugar?” Erron asked.

“Fucking amazing,” Y/N said with a breathless laugh. “But I want more—I _need_ more, _please_.”

“What do you need?” Nightwolf asked before placing a kiss to her damp forehead.

“I need you both to fuck me, at the same time. I want to be in-between you two. I want to be _trapped_.”

“Oh, Honey, that sounds perfect,” Erron said with a grin. “Who do you want where?”

Y/N’s blush spread to her neck, her heart thumping loudly in her ears as excitement rushed through her. Even now, she was still timid about saying certain things out loud, and Erron and Nightwolf found it to be absolutely adorable.

“I want Grey in…my pussy,” Y/N said, a shy smile on her lips. “And I want Erron to…to fuck my ass.”

“We can certainly make that happen for our Baby Girl,” Erron said. “Gonna need to get you ready first.”

Upon hearing that, Y/N suddenly got an idea, a grin spreading across her face.

“I want to suck off Grey while you prep me,” she said, and Nightwolf was the one blushing now.

“Sounds like a plan,” Erron said.

Nightwolf went to lean back against the pillows as Y/N got on all fours before him, leaning in to give him a kiss before she lowered herself down between his legs. Erron got some lube from the nightstand positioned himself behind Y/N, flipping open the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. She licked the tip of Nightwolf’s cock to start, tasting the warm precum before she went to sucking on the head, feeling his thighs tense up and hearing his breath hitch in his throat. Erron gently rubbed a lubed finger at her back entrance, getting it wet before gently pushing inside.

By the time Erron had three fingers inside Y/N’s ass, Nightwolf was a blushing, moaning mess for her, one hand on her head as she eagerly went down on him. She moaned and hummed around him without care, occasionally taking him into her throat and swallowing. Every time she did that, Nightwolf would grip at her hair and let out a deep moan, his hips twitching slightly as he fought the urge to fuck her mouth.

“How does Wolfie taste, Darlin’?” Erron asked as he continued stretching open Y/N’s ass with his fingers.

“_So_ fucking good,” Y/N moaned, working her hand up and down Nightwolf’s cock. “I can’t wait until it’s inside me.”

Nightwolf swallowed hard, looking both aroused and shy all at once, and Erron couldn’t help but smile. The other man was such a sweetheart, he thought, through and through, even when he was getting his dicked sucked.

“You think you might be ready for us, Angel?” Erron asked, stilling his fingers inside Y/N.

“Yes, yes, _please!_” Y/N said after pulling off Nightwolf’s cock with an obscene “pop” sound. “I can’t wait any longer…”

“Let’s get Wolfie in you first,” Erron suggested as he removed his fingers from Y/N. “Then I’ll join in.”

Nightwolf moved to lay on his back, letting Y/N get on top of him and straddle his hips. Taking himself into his hand, he watched as she lowered herself down, letting his length sink into her inch by inch until he was completely buried inside her. Leaning forward and stretching her upper body out on top of him, she welcomed a kiss, sighing into his mouth contentedly as his hands caressed her back.

With this distraction, Erron took the opportunity to line his lubed-up cock with Y/N’s back entrance, and slowly pushed forward until the head was inside. Y/N let out a little moan into Nightwolf’s mouth, and Erron continued pushing forward, his hands holding firmly to her hips. When he was about halfway inside, she lifted her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she hissed in pain.

“You all right?” Nightwolf asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Am I hurting you too much?” Erron asked, his voice laced with worry.

“I just need to relax a bit more,” Y/N said before taking a deep breath. “Just be patient.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Nightwolf assured her. “Just take your time and relax…”

Nightwolf whispered encouraging words to Y/N as Erron continued to carefully sheath his cock inside her ass, stopping every now and then to rub her lower back to help soothe her. When he was finally all the way in, he gave her some time to adjust, watching as she held onto Nightwolf and worked on her breathing.

“Ok, move,” she said when she felt comfortable enough, her voice slightly hoarse with need.

They started off very gently, letting Y/N take the time she needed to get used to being filled in both holes. Once she was relaxed enough, she begged in a breathy, almost desperate voice for them to fuck her harder and faster. They gradually picked up the pace as her moans, mewls and cries grew louder and more insistent, the feeling of both of their dicks thrusting in and out of her almost too much but still not enough—_never_ enough.

“Such a good girl,” Erron panted, licking his lips. “Taking both our cocks like a champ.”

“A very good girl indeed,” Nightwolf said, smiling up at her. “And making such beautiful noises for us.”

Erron playfully slapped Y/N’s ass, making her gasp in delight.

“You like that, Sugar?” Erron asked, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

“Yes, yes, do it again, please!” Y/N begged, letting out a pleased yelp when Erron slapped her ass again.

“You get tighter around my cock when I do that,” Erron observed, giving Y/N’s ass another slap. “How about you, Wolfie? Does she tighten up for you, too?”

“Y-Yes, she d-does,” Nightwolf replied, his voice strained with desire.

Erron gave Y/N’s ass a few more slaps before he went back to gripping onto her hips. Y/N could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her head swimming as ecstasy overtook her completely. She moaned out filthy praises as well as both men’s names, telling them how good they felt fucking her so hard and fast and deep.

When Y/N’s orgasm crashed over her, it left her seeing stars as she cried out, her body tensing between both men as her fingers clenched at the sheets, her inner walls gripping their cocks and coating them in her juices. Nightwolf followed not long after with a grunt, burying himself as deep as possible and filling her with his seed. A few more thrusts later and Erron found his release, his cock filling her ass with hot, thick ropes of cum.

They all three took a couple minutes to recover, Y/N resting completely on top of Nightwolf who had his arms wrapped around her back, his eyes closed. Erron was slightly bent over her back, his hands resting loosely on her hips, panting heavily. Erron was the first to make a move, gently pulling out of her ass and moving to flop down beside Nightwolf and her.

“You enjoy yourself, Baby Doll?” Erron asked after a short while, turning to look at Y/N and Nightwolf.

“Fuck yeah,” she replied, chuckling. “I mean…holy fuck…I can’t even….”

“You feel ok, though?” Nightwolf asked, petting Y/N’s hair. “We weren’t too rough?”

“No, never! You two are so good to me. You could never hurt me.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Erron said.

Erron left the bed to go clean himself up with a dampened rag in the bathroom, then brought out two more, one for Y/N and one for Nightwolf. Once all three were clean enough, she let both men rest beside her, holding her close so she could enjoy feeling safe and warm as she let her body relax. She gave each a kiss, and Nightwolf also nuzzled her nose, making her giggle.

“I dunno about you two,” Erron began as he stretched a little under the covers. “But I reckon today should be a lazy day in bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Y/N said. “Gotta eat breakfast at some point, though. Or brunch. Or lunch. I have no idea what time it is.”

“Hey, I already had my breakfast in bed,” Erron said with a devious grin and a wink.

Y/N playfully slapped his arm as all three of them laughed.

“Grey, please, stay in bed with us today,” Y/N pouted. “Pretty please?”

“Yeah, Wolfie,” Erron said as he moved to spoon Y/N. “You can be lazy once in a while. Ain’t gonna kill you.”

Nightwolf jokingly sighed and rolled his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. Turning to Y/N and Erron, he laid down on his side, reaching up with his right hand to gently cup her face.

“I suppose so,” Nightwolf said, his gaze and tone full of affection. With a loving smile, he leaned in and nuzzled Y/N’s nose. “How could I say no to this face?”

“Hmm…maybe we could rest up for a bit then have a shower,” Y/N said, feeling the stickiness between her thighs. “I feel kind of gross.”

“Can we join?” Erron asked.

“The three of us would barely fit,” Nightwolf said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m always ‘up’ for a challenge,” Erron said with a smirk.

A beat.

“Did you just make a sexual innuendo?” Y/N asked.

“Yes, he did,” Nightwolf said, groaning and covering his face with his hand. “And a very bad one, too.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Erron said. “And I know someone here absolutely _loves_ it when I’m 'up.’”

Erron nipped at Y/N’s shoulder and let out a low growl, making her squeak then giggle.

“I suppose we’ll find a way to get all three of us in the shower,” Y/N said. “It’ll be fun. For now, though, I need a nap. You two wore me out!”

“A nap sounds lovely,” Nightwolf said, yawning.

“Hmmm ditto,” Erron replied, closing his eyes.

With that, the three of them got cozy and soon drifted off into a blissful post-coital slumber. A couple hours later, though, Erron awoke, noticingng that Y/N and Nightwolf were still fast asleep. Looking at her, he smiled to himself, studying her pretty face before giving her forehead a kiss. How did he get so lucky, he wondered, to have such a sweetheart in his life?

Looking over at a sleeping Nightwolf then, Erron’s smiled widened slightly as he laid his head back down on the pillow. And he got to shower her with all the loving she deserved alongside a man he not only respected, but truly cared for.

Erron really felt like the luckiest man in the all the realms. Hell, maybe he was.


	2. Just Know That I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second, shorter chapter which gets its name from the Lady Gaga song, "Hey Girl." The song doesn't fit the story but I felt that this line did.
> 
> This ficlet has no smut in it and focuses primarily on Nightwolf and Erron. I really wanted to develop their friendship some more to add a little extra depth to these fics so it’s not just smut (even though we love some smut around here 😝). It’s sappy, I know, but I’ve got so many fun ideas and I have to write them down 😊. Plus, I’m having loads of fun making these 😁

While waiting for the tea to brew, Nightwolf chose to stand in the entryway of the kitchen and watch y/n and Erron cuddle on the couch. They were wrapped up snug in a blanket, the cowboy whispering something amusing to her, her smile bright as she looked up at him adoringly. Then they burst out laughing, and Nightwolf couldn’t help but smile for a moment, tempted to ask them what was so funny, but his delight quickly faded as he remembered why he’d been feeling uneasy that day.

Since Nightwolf had been with y/n and Erron for about several months now, he felt comfortable with the idea of introducing Erron to some of the Matoka. They had already met y/n a few times and seemed to enjoy her company, but they weren’t aware of the polyamorous affair Nightwolf was engaging in involving her and the cowboy. Granted, he knew his tribesmen would have mixed reactions to both the fact he was in a polyamorous relationship and that said relationship involved an infamous mercenary.

However, Nightwolf wanted his people to meet with Erron and give him the same chance he had. Nightwolf had taken the time to get to know Erron—spent time with him, listened to him, and found it in himself to understand why the man was who he was instead of continuing to hold judgment over his head. Erron claimed he wasn’t a good man, said he didn’t deserve y/n’s love or Nightwolf’s friendship, but Nightwolf strongly disagreed. Even thought it may not have been a conscious effort, the mercenary was becoming a better man as the days passed, revealing that, underneath it all, he was much softer than one might expect.

Of course, things did not go over well when Nightwolf approached a group of his tribesman about bringing Erron to meet the Matoka. A couple of them were willing to give the cowboy a chance for one reason or another, but most were opposed to it.

_Very_ opposed.

Nightwolf’s tribesmen were willing to meet with y/n again and were able to accept Nightwolf’s polyamorous affair, claiming it was his personal choice as to who he gave his heart to (and shared his bed with); it was nothing to be ashamed of. But the fact that Erron Black was the third party in the relationship turned most of the tribesmen sour. Nightwolf tried to explain to them why he had faith in Erron, but they expressed their doubts regardless.

_“Has Erron ever searched for the Matokan treasures? You’ve never asked so how do you know for sure?”_

_“You say he isn’t with the Black Dragon anymore, but I’m willing to be he’s still with them, and he’s using you to find the treasure for Kano.”_

_“Even if he is no longer with the Black Dragon, he’s a self-centered mercenary who only loves money.”_

_“Black is using y/n against you. You’re blinded by your love for her, so you can’t see what he’s trying to do.”_

_“He’d dump you and y/n in a heartbeat for a paycheck.”_

_“He’ll break both your hearts in the end. He can’t be trusted.”_

_“Once a Black Dragon, always a Black Dragon.”_

Nightwolf had been frustrated, choosing to take his leave and forget the whole thing. The couple tribesmen who were willing to meet Erron told Nightwolf they’d love to have some sort of get together soon. They trusted Nightwolf’s judgment and were happy that he had formed such a close bond with y/n and Erron. Nightwolf was relieved and told them he’d let them know when it would be a good time but still left feeling the weight of doubt on his shoulders.

Nightwolf trusted Erron, believed what he had said about his childhood and how he’d lead his life until recently. He believed Erron was no longer with the Black Dragon and had no interest in ever going back. He believed Erron when he said how much he loved and cherished y/n. He believed Erron when he said how much he valued and cared for him as a friend.

Nightwolf had been so certain about his newfound judgment when it came to Erron until now. It wasn’t like the gunslinger had even done anything remotely suspicious, but the things the tribesmen said made Nightwolf start to think twice about everything.

And he hated it.

Nightwolf heard the teapot on the stove and went to remove it, pouring the hot water into three cups. Erron wasn’t a big fan of tea but he was willing to try it every now and again since Nightwolf had tried that (acid) whiskey.

“Hey, let me help you carry those mugs out,” Erron said from behind Nightwolf.

Nightwolf nodded to Erron, thanking him and smiling, asking him to get sugar for y/n as well as some lemon juice from the fridge. As they were finishing with the teas, the cowboy placed a hand on Nightwolf’s shoulder to get his attention.

“You a’right?” Erron asked, genuinely concerned. “You seem kinda…distracted today.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Nightwolf said, giving Erron the most optimistic smile he could muster. “You needn’t worry.”

“You sure? ‘Cause, you can tell me anythin’, you know…”

“Everything’s fine. I promise.”

Erron stared at Nightwolf for a moment, appearing unconvinced, but decided not to push the issue further.

“A’right, well, let’s join our Baby Doll then,” Erron said, smirking but still looking at Nightwolf with a disquieted gaze.

They joined y/n in the living room, each taking a place beside her and snuggling close under the blanket. They watched the movie in peace, although, Nightwolf had trouble paying attention as his mind refused to let go of his doubts and guilt. What his tribesmen had said continued to plague him and make him question Erron’s loyalty. Yet, Nightwolf felt ridiculous for questioning the other man’s intentions as there hadn’t been any indication of ulterior motives on the cowboy’s part. But Nightwolf had questions he wanted answered even though he feared damaging the relationship he had with both Erron and y/n. He had to know, though, or else, his mind would never rest.

When the movie ended, the three of them chatted for a little bit about it, and Nightwolf did his best to act interested but Erron seemed to pick up on his uneasiness. They made eye contact at one point, and Nightwolf knew the gunslinger wasn’t buying his “all is well” act.

“Let’s take these mugs into the kitchen, Wolfie,” Erron said.

“Ah, I’m going to go to the bathroom then,” y/n said, standing up and stretching. “Be right back!”

Erron followed Nightwolf into the kitchen, and once the mugs were in the sink, Erron placed both hands on the other man’s shoulders and stared at him intently.

“I know somethin’s wrong so don’t tell me you’re fine,” Erron said, his voice low so y/n wouldn’t accidentally overhear. “What’s goin’ on, Grey? Tell me.”

Nightwolf opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, letting out a defeated sigh as his shoulders drooped.

“I…I don’t want y/n to hear,” Nightwolf said. “Please.”

“A’right, ok, no problem,” Erron said. “I’ll take care of it.”

Erron took out two glasses from the cupboards then pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“Follow my lead,” he said to Nightwolf.

They returned to the living room, y/n was on the couch again, looking at something on her phone and humming to herself.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Erron said with a smile. “Wolfie and I are gonna sit outside for a bit, have a drink, have a lil ‘guy time.’ You ok with that?”

“Sure, that’s totally ok with me,” y/n said. “Everything’s ok?”

“Yeah, everythin’s perfect—just like you, Sugar,” Erron said with a wink, making y/n smile shyly and blush. “We’ll be back before you know it, and we’ll drag you off to bed and get _real_ cozy.”

“I can’t wait,” y/n said, biting her lip and giggling. “You two behave yourselves in the meantime.”

“If you need anything, just come get us, ok?” Nightwolf said.

“Sure thing!” y/n said.

Nightwolf followed Erron outside to the back porch and sit down with him on the steps. Erron poured wine for them both and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

“So, what’s on your mind, Amigo?” Erron asked.

Nightwolf stared down at this glass of wine, hesitating, trying to think of how he was even going to bring this up. This could be a conversation that either strengthened their friendship or would reveal that Erron was being dishonest this whole time. Part of Nightwolf knew it was absurd to have these reservations, but the other part needed to be sure…

“Did you ever pursue the Matokan sacred relics?” Nightwolf asked, still looking down at his glass.

Erron was silent for a moment but Nightwolf couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man.

“No, I didn’t,” Erron said simply, taking another sip of wine. “That was Kano’s thing. I wasn’t around when he proposed that bullshit deal to you, and your tribe’s relics weren’t of interest to me for various reasons.” Erron turned to look at Nightwolf with suspicion. “Why? Do you think he’s been sniffin’ around again? Is that what this is all about?”

Erron let out a frustrated sigh, cursing under his breath and causing Nightwolf to finally look at him.

“Son of a bitch,” Erron said as he shook his head. “Guess it was just a matter of time before he came lookin’ again. You heard somethin’? Someone in your tribe report somethin’ to you? If Kano’s come back to get your people’ relics, I’ll help you handle it. Shoulda killed the fucker a long time ago anyway…”

“No, it’s…it’s nothing like that,” Nightwolf said.

“You sure? ‘Cause I ain’t got a problem with putting that asshole down.”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure….” Nightwolf paused for a moment, taking in Erron’s troubled expression. “So, you…you never could see yourself…having interest in the relics?”

“No, why would I? You think I’m gonna sneak behind your back and take your people’s stuff? Ok, I admit, I’ve stabbed some people in the back before on deals but…that was a long time ago, and I didn’t give a shit about any of ‘em. They weren’t exactly wonderful people, either, but I ain’t got room to talk, I suppose. But I _swear_ to you I ain’t tryin’ to double cross you. What even makes you think I would do such a thing?”

There was nothing about Erron’s reaction, words, or expression to indicate he was lying. The sincerity in his voice as he revealed that little bit more about himself, the anger he expressed upon hearing of Kano, and the hurt look on his face at being accused—all of it was completely real. The doubts Nightwolf had been experiencing were all completely unfounded, he realized, suspicions placed in his head by people who did not know Erron on a personal level.

“I’m sorry,” Nightwolf said, turning away and closing his eyes for a moment as guilt overtook him. “I went to see some of my people the other day to ask about setting up a time to have them meet with y/n, myself and…you. I wanted – and still want – to introduce you to my tribe and let them see you for what you really are: my beloved friend, someone who…who I trust with both y/n’s life and my own. I want them to talk to you—actually sit down and talk to you, get to know you, laugh with you, swap stories with you…_understand_ you.” Nightwolf sighed, his expression solemn. “Some of my people were strongly against meeting you and told me I shouldn’t trust you because you were a Black Dragon and you only care about money and…all kinds of things that I used to think because I only knew what I heard and never took the time to find out the truth for myself. They…they made me doubt you, made me question your loyalty and friendship…. I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have let their words affect me so because they’rewrong—I _know_ they’re wrong because I know _you_.

“Please…forgive me for suspicious of you. It was wrong of me to do so. I believe you when you said you would never do anything to hurt me or y/n or my people. I believe that with every fiber of my being…so, please, I ask you again to excuse my behavior and forgive me.”

“Hey, it’s a’right,” Erron said, giving Nightwolf a reassuring smile. “I get why some people don’t like me, and that’s fair. I don’t need to be buddies with everyone, and I don’t give a shit about gettin’ anyone’s approval. I’m who I am and that’s that.” He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I only care about the thoughts and opinions of two people, and one of them’s hangin’ out in the house on the couch and the other is right here next to me.”

Nightwolf blushed upon hearing that, his eyes widening a bit. Warmth filled his heart, and he gave Erron a gentle smile.

“I don’t give a damn about no treasure,” Erron said. “I ain’t gonna try and take what belongs to you and yours. I certainly ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to you or our lil Baby Dol. I don’t care if someone offered me a shit ton of money. You two are worth more than all the money in all the realms _combined_ as far as I’m concerned.”

“Erron…” Nightwold said, truly moved by the cowboy’s sincerity. “I am honored to have you as my friend….”

“Likewise, Amigo,” Erron said, wrapping an arm around Nightwolf. “So, a’right now?”

“Yes…yes, I am.”

“That’s what I like to hear. So, no more worries. I’ll always have your back and y/n’s. Always.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” y/n said as she stepped outside.

Nightwolf and Erron turned to face her, noticing how anxious she looked.

“There’s a big, ugly spider in the living room,” y/n said sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. “It scared me half to death when it ran across the coffee table. Can you two, um…kill it, please?”

“I got an idea,” Erron said as both Nightwolf and he stood up. “Hana? Where you at, Girl?”

Hana swooped down at landed on Erron’s right shoulder, looking at him curiously.

“Go kill that spider and save our precious lil princess,” Erron said with a smirk.

Hana screeched and flew through the doorway and to living room with y/n right behind her. Nightwolf gave Erron an exasperated look which made the cowboy chuckle.

“What?” Erron said with a shrug, still laughing. “She’s a bird of prey. I sent her after some prey.”

“What am I ever going to do with you?” Nightwolf asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“Keep puttin’ up with my endless charm, I suppose,” Erron said, winking at Nightwolf who shook his head, continuing to smile in amusement.

“Is that what it is?” Nightwolf said with a smirk as he followed Erron into the house. “Charm?”

“Eh, that’s what I call it.”

“Hana killed it!” y/n said gleefully. “Oh, thank God because it was so fucking creepy!”

“That’s a good girl, Hana,” Erron said, smiling proudly and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hana, no, don’t eat it,” Nightwolf said as he approached her. “That’s a bug!”


	3. Act Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it’d be cute to write a little something about the members of Nightwolf’s tribe who were genuinely interested in meeting Erron. Now, I don’t think it’s my best work but this was meant to be something short, sweet, and fun while I write the longer, more in-depth, super smutty parts 😉
> 
> So, enjoy some fluffy, humorous fun. There’s some smut at the end of course, although, not as explicit as in the other entries in the series. 
> 
> Also, the title for this chapter is from a Beatles song, but the song itself has nothing to do with the story. The title fits, though.
> 
> As a little disclaimer, I got random Native American names online through a Google search. I hope I picked some good ones 😧

Since some of the had Matoka expressed interest in meeting Erron, Nightwolf felt that it would be a good idead to invite them over one evening to meet the cowboy. The plan was to have them come to his home for dinner outside followed by a bonfire. It was going to be a small gathering of his people with 5 adults and 3 children, but it was better than no one attending, he figured. Although, with children being present, he prayed to the Great Spirit that Erron would remember to speak with a “filter.” He loved Erron, he honestly did, and the man was quite hilarious, but he did have a foul mouth and a fair amount of dirty jokes up his sleeve. Y/N was almost just as bad, but she seemed to have more control over her words.

“Relax, Wolfie!” Erron assured Nightwolf with a smirk. “I ain’t always an asshole.”

Coming from anyone else, that would probably be worrisome but, with Erron, Nightwolf had come to understand it meant the cowboy was going to behave himself.

When the day arrived, Nightwolf was a little nervous mostly because he still had concerns about how his people would react to Erron even if they said they had no problem meeting him. Nightwolf figured Erron would like them at the very least, and the cowboy knew how important this was to him, and that’s why Nighwolf desperately wanted this to work out. That, and Erron was family to him just like his tribe.

Would they bring up Erron’s past? Would they find his rough and tumble nature displeasing? Would they just simply not like him? Even if they did end up disliking the cowboy, Nightwolf would still continue to care for and respect him, but it would obviously break his heart knowing none of his people accepted Erron. Erron would, in his own way, most likely feel bad about it and would feel a little awkward sometimes being with Nightwolf and Y/N.

However, he opted to put his fears aside and focused on preparing everything alongside Erron and Y/N. There was plenty to do and no time to waste fretting over “what ifs.” Plus, Erron and Y/N managed to keep him entertained by being their usual ornery selves, making him laugh and distracting him from any troubled thoughts. Also Hana did steal Erron’s hat when he wasn’t looking and let him wander around trying to find it for a while until she flew down and dropped it in front of him.

“Hana, you little shit!” Erron scolded but with a smile on his face. “I think I’ve taught you some bad habits.”

“You hear that, Grey?” Y/N said to Nightwolf. “Erron’s mischievous ways are rubbing off on your bird.”

“And I’m supposed to be surprised to hear this?” Nightwolf asked with a chuckle.

When the Matokan guests arrived later in the day, Erron put on his Southern charm and was the perfect gentleman, welcoming everyone with a bright smile and pleasant chatter. Y/N was very sweet per usual, hugging everyone and spending a little time playing a game with the children.

Everything was going great much to Nightwolf’s relief as he watched everyone sit down at the table and alternate between eating and talking. His people seemed to enjoy Erron’s company and vice versa, no one asked or made comments about his Black Dragon days, and he kept things pretty clean for the most part. He was beginning to think he had nothing to be worried about until ….

“Yeah, Wolfie and Y/N keep me in line,” Erron said with a grin, although it quickly faded when he saw the tribe members staring at him incredulously. “Uh, well, I mean, Nightwolf–No, Grey–Ah, shit, Grey Cloud…”

Erron shifted in his chair, clearing his throat as his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

“So, you mean to tell us,” Mika began, “that you refer to the legendary Matokan warrior, the protector of Earthrealm and defender of our tribe, the Chosen One selected by the Great Spirit herself, as ‘Wolfie?’”

“I call him that, too, sometimes,” Y/N interjected, trying to help Erron out.

“It’s just a nickname,” Nightwolf added, worried an argument would break out.

In that moment of panic that was seizing Nightwolf’s heart, the tribe members started chuckling, softly at first then some just burst out laughing. The trio were too shell-shocked at first to react, but once they realized they weren’t in any trouble, they relaxed and joined in with the laughter.

“That’s actually really sweet,” Chumani said.

“So, you aren’t upset?” Nightwolf asked, hopeful.

“No, it’s amusing, adorable even,” Mika said. “The fact that a tough-as-nails gunslinger like Erron Black uses it makes it even more so.”

Erron rubbed the back of his neck, a smile on his face as he let out a relieved sigh.

“Well, Y/N uses it so, figured I’d use it, too,” Erron said, his charm and confidence now restored. “He ain’t complainin’.”

“Do you have any other nicknames for him?” Kangee asked.

“I dunno,” Erron said, turning to Nightwolf and smirking. “What other names do we have for you, Pumpkin? I’m drawin’ a blank here…”

Nightwolf blushed, covering his face with his hand and smiling shyly.

“Yeah, good question,” Y/N said, barely able to hold in her laughter. “Can you think of any we’re missing, Sugar Bear?”

Erron and Y/N started giggling, as did the members of the tribe. Nightwolf shook his head but was clearly entertained by all this.

“What am I going to do with you two?” he asked, his smile wide as he found himself unable to hold back his laughter.

“Continue loving us?” Y/N said with a shrug, resting her elbows on the table and holding her face in her hands, giving Nightwolf the most ridiculous doe-eyed stare she could come up with.

The rest of the meal went perfectly, and when it came time for the bonfire, Nightwolf chose to stand back and watch for a bit as the others carried on. Leaning against a nearby tree, he watched the group enjoy themselves, a gentle smile on his lips. Erron was spending some time with the children, giving them piggyback rides and making them laugh about who knows what. Two of the three men were watching in amusement, occasionally engaging in pleasant conversation with the cowboy. Y/N was chatting happily with the women, one of whom was showing her how to make a flower crown. 

“Your parents would be happy for you.”

Startled, Nightwolf jumped slightly, quickly turning to see Takoda standing beside him.

“How did you manage to sneak up on me?” he asked Takoda.

“You were clearly lost in thought,” said Takoda with a warm smile. "But as I was saying, your parents would be happy for you.“

"I suppose so…” Nightwolf rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his gaze. “I wonder how they would honestly feel about me sharing a woman with another man? I imagine they’d be, well…appalled.”

“Not necessarily. What you have with the gunslinger and the woman is a strong bond of love and adoration, something most people only ever dream of experiencing with just one person. It is clear this is not a simple fling for any of you. You’re committed to this, all three of you. It may be unconventional but who’s to say that 'conventional’ is always best?”

“Hmmm, you’re right…you’re absolutely right. I think I said something similar to Erron when he brought up this polyamorous affair. Sometimes life takes you down paths you never expected, and you’re rewarded with great things in the end. What’s normal or, as you say, conventional, isn’t something that needs to be obtained at all costs. At times, the unconventional can be twice as fulfilling. And this…this is fulfilling.”

“Hey, Wolfie!” Erron called. “Quit bein’ a wallflower and get over here!”

Nightwolf smiled and walked back to the group along with Takoda. Everyone went ahead and took a seat around the fire, Y/N sitting down between her two lovers, and Nightwolf’s guests chose to share some stories and legends from Matokan history. It was everything Nightwolf wanted this night to be, something that was deeply personal and nostalgic for him, and he was able to share it with the two people that meant most to him. He turned to look at Y/N and Erron for a moment, a sweet smile on his face as he noted how much fun they were having. This had to be what was destined for him, he thought, what the Great Spirit had intended.

When it was time for the Matokan guests to leave, Nightwolf, Erron and Y/N bid them all goodnight, thanking them for their company as they thanked the trio for setting up such a wonderful time. The three then proceeded to clean up before heading inside, Y/N saying, “I think it’s time for a shower before heading off to bed…”

“Can we join you, Pumpkin?” Erron asked.

“Well, yeah, of course. I don’t want to shower alone. Besides, we’ll be saving water that way.”

Nightwolf chuckled at that, shaking his head.

The three of them made their way to the bathroom upstairs, undressing in the bedroom first. Nightwolf turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was how they liked it, then they got in. It was a tight fit, but they had enough room to move around as they needed. And the close proximity was definitely something Y/N was enjoying to the fullest extent. Having Erron in front of her and Nightwolf right behind her, both men nearly pressed up against her, reminded her why she loved showers so much anymore.

“I think that all went over well,” Y/N said as she rubbed soap down her arms.

“Yes, thankfully,” Nightwolf said with a little smile before taking the soap and rubbing it over her back.

“I was worried your guests were gonna lose their shit after Erron referred to you as, 'Wolfie,’ though,” Y/N said with a grin.

“Oh, God, yeah, I was sweatin’ bullets there,” Erron said, chuckling.

“I was about to have a heart attack in that moment,” Nightwolf said before letting out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad they all found it to be endearing. I honestly thought they were going to start an argument over it!”

Y/N turned to wash Nightwolf’s hair with shampoo, Erron doing the same to her hair. It was a cute moment, one that made all three of them let out a few giggles at how silly and cute it was. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime,” Y/N said as she worked the lather through Nightwolf’s hair. 

“Yeah, I agree on that,” Erron said, his gaze and voice full of warmth. “It was…kinda like a family get together – or what I imagine one would be like. It was fun—I had fun.”

Both Y/N and Nightwolf knew that Erron’s family had been comprised of some awful people, and his parents never gave him much love and affection (if they gave any at all). Family get togethers most likely never happened, and if they did, they were most likely miserable for Erron. There had to be parties in the Black Dragon but considering how Erron was only there so he could make some money and get by, and he disliked pretty much everyone there save for Kabal, there was no way he had any sentimental memories while he was in that group.

Erron been alone for a good part of his life even if he was often surrounded by people, never feeling comfortable getting attached due to how deeply buried he kept his emotions. Hearing how happy he felt about spending time with others filled Y/N’s and Nightwolf’s hearts with joy. For Nightwolf, it was even more meaningful because he cared greatly for his people as well as Erron and Y/N. To see at least some members of his tribe getting along well with those two brought him peace of mind.

As they finished washing each other, Erron definitely was getting a little handsy with Y/N, but she told him that he had to wait until after the shower. He gave her a playful little pout which made her give him a flirty wink and a smile. Nightwolf, per usual, just shook his head in amusement and smiled. 

After drying off and taking care of their usual nightly routines, the three of them got under the covers, naked, with Y/N in between Erron and Nightwolf. It started off soft and sweet with lots of kisses and loving caresses, then it escalated into something far more intense and passionate. Y/N soon found herself lying on her side with Nightwolf thrusting into her pussy while Erron was behind her thrusting deeply into her ass. She moaned and gasped as they left kisses and bites to her skin while their hands groped her body. The warmth from their bodies pressed against hers made her feel like she was on fire, almost feverish, and she felt nearly light-headed from pleasure. It was difficult to form coherent sentences anymore, and she vaguely heard filthy words of praise spill from her mouth.

Y/N came first, her body tensing between Erron and Nightwolf as she clamped down tightly around their cocks, pulling them deeper and making them moan her name as they held her close. As she came down off her high, Erron buried himself to the hilt in her ass and came, biting down onto her shoulder and grunting. Nightwolf followed soon after, groaning deeply as he emptied himself inside her cunt. Exhausted, the three of them just laid there, both men still inside Y/N, waiting to catch their breath.

“Well, I’m definitely sleeping good tonight,” Y/N said, panting softly and smiling. “You two fucked me ragged!”

“Is that a complaint?” Erron asked.

“No, definitely not.”

“We do our best to please our Darling Little Rabbit,” Nightwolf said. “We couldn’t have her going to bed unsatisfied, now would we?”

“Nope, definitely not,” Erron said.

Erron and Nightwolf pulled out of Y/N, and Nightwolf went to the bathroom to quickly clean himself with a damp rag before bringing two back for Erron and her. After returning the rags to the bathroom and placing them on the edge of the bathtub, he returned to be and crawled under the covers facing Y/N. She leaned in and kissed him then turned to welcome a kiss from Erron.

“Good night, Sweetpea,” Erron whispered, a sweet smile on his face.

“Good night, Little Rabbit,” said Nightwolf, his expression and tone full of affection.

“Good night, my lovely boys,” Y/N said, stretching, her eyes closing as she smiled to herself.

It wasn’t long before the three of them fell asleep, the last thought on Nightwolf’s mind being that, yes, this was how things were meant to be.


	4. Be My Home Just For the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the smuttiest fic in the series yet! It’s got some humor and a good amount of fluff, too, but it's definitely VERY NSFW 😝 The title is from a Lady Gaga song, "Gypsy," and the song kind of fits this chapter, too, and maybe the polyship itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren’t a Beatles fan, you can just substitute them with a band of your choice. This is a self-indulgent piece, and I’m a Beatles fan so…yeah 😅

It was one hell of a hot summer, and Nighwolf decided to have Erron and Y/N come visit one weekend so he could take them swimming in the nearby lake. They decided to make a mini camping trip out of it (for one day at least) and planned on enjoying some good food and pleasant conversation until the stars came out. And, engage in some outdoor sex, of course, since Erron was a shameless exhibitionist and loved experimenting.

On the first day of their little vacation, Erron showed up early to cook some food along with Nightwolf. Initially, the Matokan was a little wary about trying the gunslinger’s food. It looked normal enough but considering the man’s extreme tastes in alcohol, he wondered if his taste in food would be similar. Nightwolf said nothing, of course, choosing to be polite and give the cowboy the benefit of the doubt. When Erron offered some food for the other man to sample, Nightwolf mentally prepared himself before taking a bite, but was pleasantly surprised to find it was excellent.

“Just part of my southern charm,” Erron commented, smirking proudly at Nightwolf. “It’s a lil tame, though, compared to what I’m used to, but I didn’t want you two to die on me because I like lots of spice.”

Nightwolf was not surprised in the slightest but was grateful for Erron’s “thoughtfulness.”

“Hey, it could have made you breathe fire,” Erron said, chuckling as he patted Nightwolf on the back. “That’s gotta be an ability other Nightwolves ain’t never had.”

Nightwolf covered his face with his hand, groaning at Erron’s ridiculous sense of humor.

Y/N arrived in the early afternoon with some snacks, drinks, and a couple coolers for the food that Nightwolf and Erron made. After pacing some of her belongings inside Nightwolf’s home, the three of them made the trip to the lake by hiking through the woods. Once they arrived, they set down their stuff and Nightwolf and Erron proceeded to setup the tent while Y/N stripped down to her bikini.

“Lookin’ good, Sweetpea,” Erron said as he looked her up and down with a pleased expression.

“I picked it out with the two of you in mind,” Y/N said with a wink before turning her back to them, revealing the almost thong-like back to the bikini bottom.

Needless to say, both Nightwolf and Erron forgot about the tent for a minute or two as they watched Y/N walk into the lake, her hips swaying in a deliberately tempting manner.

“Hey, stop starin’ at her ass,” Erron said, pressing his lips together to keep himself from laughing at Nightwolf’s blushing face.

“I-I wasn’t—I didn’t!” Nightwolf stammered, turning back to the tent to hide how red his face was getting. “You were looking too!”

“Guilty as charged,” Erron said with a devious grin.

Once the tent was up, both men removed their clothes, leaving on their swim shorts, and joined Y/N in the clear, warm water. They mostly played around, splashing water at each other, and both men taking turns grabbing onto her and giving her lots kisses for her cute antics. On the shore, Kiba and Komo watched while they lounged about, Kiba occasionally yawing and stretching his front legs. Hana took the opportunity to catch a few fish, bringing them to the shore and eating them one by one.

Once they had their fill of swimming and shenanigans, Nightwolf, Erron and Y/N exited the lake and toweled off before changing into dry clothes. Nightwolf started a fire while Erron and Y/N got the food and drinks from the coolers. Then they just say back and relaxed, chatting casually about what they’d each been up to lately. Y/N gushed about a new game she recently bought and told them about her plans to soon visit a couple friends out of town. Erron shared a couple light-hearted stories from his travels as well as a few jokes, and Nightwolf shared one of his people’s folk tales.

They continued talking and laughing until the sun was setting, and Erron decided to get his guitar out and play a pleasant little ballad. Y/N had Nightwolf stand up to dance with her despite how shy he was about it. She helped him out with where to place his hands and how to sway his body with hers, and eventually, they were holding each other close while Erron continued playing, a smile on his face as he watched them. How did he ever get so lucky, the cowboy thought to himself.

At one point, Erron surprised both of them by playing a more upbeat song which Y/N almost instantly recognized.

“No fucking way!” she exclaimed happily. 

“What?” Nightwolf asked, unfamiliar with a lot of modern music.

“I’m always listenin’ to you, Darlin’,” Erron said to Y/N. “I love watchin’ you smile like a lil angel when you talk about somethin’ you love. So, I decided to learn this song for you.”

“What’s going on?” Nightwolf asked, looking from Y/N to Erron in confusion.

“It’s a song by The Beatles,” Y/N explained. “It’s one of their old classics, ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand.’”

“Oh, The Beatles,” Nightwolf said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know a lot of their songs, I’m afraid…”

“I’ll have to play some of their music for you sometime,” Y/N offered, placing a kiss to Nightwolf’s cheek. “I think you’ll like them.”

“Why don’t we sing this lil diddy for Wolfie now?” Erron suggested. “Give him a taste of the ‘Fab Four?’”

“I’m not a good singer, though,” Y/N admitted sheepishly.

“I ain’t nothin’ special either,” Erron said with a shrug. “But I have fun anyway. Besides, I think you have a very pretty voice.”

Y/N blushed, hiding her face in Nightwolf’s shoulder.

“Ok, ok, you win,” Y/N said.

Nightwolf sat down nearby and listened as Erron started the song again on his guitar. Both Y/N and he proceeded to sing the jovial lyrics, and Nightwolf had to admit it was a cute song. That, and he enjoyed their singing voices. Granted, they weren’t great singers, but they were pleasant to listen to in Nightwolf’s opinion. Erron was also great with the guitar, and Nightwolf wondered why he hadn’t found this out sooner about the cowboy. Maybe he could convince Erron to bring it along more often?

When the song finished, Nightwolf clapped for them, and Erron took Y/N’s hand and had her stand up so they could both bow.

“So, you like?” Erron asked.

“I like,” Nightwolf said.

Erron put away his guitar and both Y/N and he sat back down by the fire. Not long after, feeling more than a little naughty, Y/N came up with a game for them to play, “Never Have I Ever,” which Erron was familiar with but Nightwolf was not. They explained the rules to him, and he shook his head and chucked in amusement, knowing full well where this was going. Turns out, Erron was the “naughtiest” of the three, Y/N was right down the middle, and Nightwolf was the most “innocent” (not that anyone was surprised by these “revelations”). Nightwolf blushed when Erron teased him about it: “You’re just a goody-two-shoes, Wolfie.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Y/N added, poking Erron and giving him a mock glare. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not!” Erron said, laughing. “I’m just playin’ with him. And it’s true anyway.”

“But I think Grey is getting a little naughtier as each day passes,” Y/N said, licking her lips as she looked over at the other man. 

“You two are definitely having an effect on me,” Nightwolf admitted, smirking. “You’ve allowed me to experience plenty of new and exciting things I would otherwise never have pursued or even knew about. And yes, some of those things are very, um…naughty.”

“So, the more time he spends with us – ‘specially me,” Erron began with a cheeky little grin, “the less ‘pure and innocent’ he’ll be.”

“Hopefully, ‘purity’ isn’t a requirement to be Nightwolf,” Y/N added.

“No, not a requirement,” Nightwolf replied, blushing and smiling shyly. “It’s…purity of heart, of soul, but, uh, not of, um…the body.”

“Ohhh…” Y/N purred. “then let’s have some fun with Wolfie. Been wanting to fool around with my boys all day.”

“Sounds like a plan, Sugar,” Erron said, putting his arm around Y/N.

Y/N beckoned Nightwolf over with her finger, both Erron and she giving him mischievous looks. Shaking his head and smiling, the blush now creeping down his neck, Nightwolf crawled over to join the other two. With a man on either side of her now, Y/N turned to kiss Erron first, and he was _greedy_, shoving his tongue into her mouth and making her mewl in delight. Nightwolf leaned in and kissed her jaw and neck, leaving soft bites here and there, focusing on the most sensitive spots.

When Y/N turned to kiss Nightwolf, Erron’s mouth latched onto her neck as his hand reached up to grope her breasts through her tank top. His touch was rough, not enough to cause discomfort but enough to make Y/N groan with pleasure and arch into his grasp. Nightwolf’s hand slipped under her tank top, the warm, calloused skin of his palm lightly caressing her abdomen. His hand moved lower, his fingers dipping just under the waist band of her jean shorts, but he went no further, causing her to whimper desperately into his mouth.

“Patience,” Nightwolf whispered against Y/N’s lips.

Erron lifted Y/N’s tank top up, helping it off her once she raised her arms. His hand went back to her breasts, kneading them firmly and making her squirm as his mouth claimed hers in another deep kiss. Nightwolf kissed her ear, whispering sweet nothings as his fingers unfastened her shorts and slipped inside. Lightly biting down on her earlobe, he slowly rubbed her clit, feeling her hips start to lightly buck forward in an attempt to get more stimulation. Nightwolf didn’t give in, though, smiling against her neck as he continued to tease her with his fingers at the unhurried pace he’d set.

Erron and Nightwolf did eventually get Y/N’s shorts and panties off, allowing them to have full access to her aching core. Erron reached down and rubbed his fingers against her soaked entrance, purring into her ear before whispering huskily, “You’re drenched right now, Baby Doll…you want us that badly?”

“Yes!” Y/N gasped, spreading her legs wider.

“Soon, Little Rabbit,” Nightwolf said, his hand returning between Y/N’s thighs and proceeding to rub her clit in slow, steady circles once more.

With both men using their mouths on her lips, ears, neck, collarbones, and breasts, and with Nightwolf teasing her clit with his skilled fingers, it wasn’t long before Y/N was a moaning, whimpering mess for them. Try as she might, she couldn’t get Nightwolf to put his fingers inside her sopping entrance, the ache between her thighs becoming almost unbearable. It was the sweetest kind of torture, though, the kind that made her heart race with anticipation and filled her mind with every kinky thing she wanted them to do to her that night.

After what felt like hours, both men finally relented, asking Y/N to lie on her back on the blanket while they quickly removed their clothes.

“You were such a good girl for us,” Erron said as he moved to kneel beside Y/N’s head. “Time for a reward.”

“Just relax now,” Nightwolf told her, giving her a sweet smile and a chaste kiss before he kissed his way down her body, stopping between her thighs and parting them further before closing his mouth over her sensitive clit and suckling.

Y/N moaned at the feeling, her hips stuttering against Nightwolf’s face as her head fell back onto the blanket. He then licked a stripe between her folds to her clit, repeating the action a couple more times before closing his mouth over her clit again and sucking. He had gotten so much better with oral, she thought, her eyes fluttering closed as she bit her lip and mewled with each movement of his tongue.

“You like that, Princess?” Erron asked from beside her.

“Yes,” Y/N replied, breathless. “Feels _so_ good…”

“Go on…. look at him between your legs. Watch him eat out that pretty lil pussy of yours.”

Feeling her face heat up, Y/N propped herself on her elbows so she could watch Nightwolf going down on her. Their eyes met, and she felt her face grow hotter as she noticed the wicked glint in his pretty brown eyes. His mouth left her clit and she was about to protest, but he quickly thrust his tongue into her, making her cry out, her eyes widening as her shoulders fell back onto the blanket. A string of curses and praises left her mouth as his tongue wiggled inside her, tasting her, and she rolled her head to the side to see Erron languidly stroking himself.

“Give me your cock,” Y/N said, licking her lips. “Please, Baby…I want to feel you in my mouth….”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Darlin’,” Erron said gruffly, a smirk on his face. “I’ll give my Baby Girl what she wants…”

Erron was gentle, slowing easing his cock into Y/N’s mouth and giving her a moment to find a suitable pace. He placed a couple of rolled up towels under her neck and shoulders to give her a little extra support and prevent her from straining her neck too much. He watched her suck him off, her moans vibrating along his cock and making him grip at her hair to steady himself. He kept his thrusts shallow at first, letting her dictate how deep he went so he didn’t choke her. With his free hand, he played with her breasts, kneading them and pinching her nipples as she held his cock in one hand and started taking him deeper into her throat. Nightwolf continued going down on her, alternating between sucking her clit and fucking her with his tongue. Having her mouth full with Erron’s cock and Nightwolf’s face between her thighs, she thought she’d either pass out from the pleasure or lose her damn mind, and she groaned lewdly on Erron’s dick as she pictured both of them fucking her within an inch of her life. Soon, she thought, very soon…

When Nightwolf started using his fingers, Y/N had to pull off Erron’s cock so she could moan and gasp out loud in order to cope with the intense pleasure building in her core. Nightwolf kept sucking and licking her clit as two of his fingers pumped in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot over and over. Y/N took Erron’s cock back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to increase the suction and taking him deep once more. Erron moaned above her, his hand gripping her hair more firmly as he guided her mouth up and down his cock. When she was right on the edge of her orgasm, she had to release him again, looking down at Nightwolf between her legs and begging him to keep going, don’t stop, she was so close…Their eyes met, and it was all Y/N needed to push her over the edge. She came with a shout, her thighs clamping down on Nightwolf’s head as he continued to finger her and lick her clit until she asked him to stop.

Nightwolf lifted his head from between Y/N’s legs, wiping his chin on his hand as he watched Erron pet her head, whispering soothing words to her while she rested on the blanket beneath them. A wicked grin soon appeared on her face, and she bit her lip as she imagined what could possibly come next.

“I’ve got an idea,” Y/N said when her breathing had slowed down enough. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while and I really would like to try it tonight.” Her face started turning pink as she swallowed audibly and forced her nerves to settle. “I want you both to fuck my pussy. At the same time.”

Both men were a bit surprised to say the least, and while they were curious about it as well, they did have some concerns.

“Wouldn’t it hurt too much?” Nightwolf asked.

“Not if we use plenty of lube,” Y/N said. “And you guys are gentle with me to start with.”

“You sure this is what you want to try?” Erron asked.

“Yeah, I’m completely sure. If it gets to be too much, I’ll say something, so neither of you need to worry. Although….”

“What is it?” Erron asked.

“You both will have to be comfortable with the idea of your dicks rubbing together while inside me. It can’t be helped, though, considering….”

Nightwolf was beet red at this point, and he averted his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I…I can live with that,” he said, his voice quiet and shy.

Erron shrugged, a little smirk appearing on his face.

“I ain’t got a problem with it,” he said. “I mean, if my dick’s gotta be pressed up against another fella’s, might as well be Wolfie’s.”

“Erron!” Nightwolf said, covering his face in embarrassment.

Erron winked at Nightwolf, grinning, then turned to look back down at Y/N.

“So, how you wanna do this?” he asked her.

“I’ve got lube in my bag,” Y/N explained. “I think we can start with one of you getting inside me, getting me ‘warmed up,’ so to speak, then the other can join in with the additional lube.”

“All right, I think that could work,” Erron said. “Who do you want inside you first?”

Y/N chewed on her lip, looking from Erron to Nightwolf, Nightwolf to Erron…. Honestly, she wanted both of them in her cunt right **now**, but she knew it would be too painful if they weren’t careful.

“Erron,” Y/N finally said, giving the cowboy a cute little grin. “You can get me warmed up while Grey gets the lube.”

“All righty then,” Erron said, helping Y/N to sit up. “Let’s get to it.”

“Grey, the lube is in my bag,” Y/N said despite the fact Erron was biting and kissing her neck and making her squirm. “Ah…oh, God…I’ll…I’ll let you know when I’m ready…”

Nightwolf nodded, watching Erron pull Y/N into his lap before he went to her bag and looked for the bottle of lube. When he found it and turned around, he saw Y/N on top of Erron, lowering herself down onto his cock as he held onto her hips. She wasn’t very patient it seemed, as she started rolling her hips almost immediately, her hands resting on his toned chest.

“That’s it, Baby Girl,” Erron panted, watching Y/N take what she needed. “Make yourself feel good…make yourself feel good on my dick…”

“Erron….” Y/N moaned, long and low, and she started bouncing up and down in his lap, digging her nails into his chest.

Nightwolf didn’t realize at first that he was not only staring at the “show” in front of him, but he was jerking off to it. He felt his face start turning red but didn’t stop the movement of his hand. This wasn’t the first time he’d watch Y/N and Erron have sex. To be honest, sometimes it was part of the routine: He’d watch Erron make love to her then Erron would watch Nightwolf make love to her. It allowed Nightwolf to see what kind of lover Erron was, see the kinds of things Y/N liked to do when she wanted things rough (and sometimes she liked it _really_ rough). It was arousing to say the least, and while he was nervous at first to have another man watching him have sex, Erron was very accommodating and respectful, which made it easier for Nightwolf to get used to such a scenario.

Nightwolf went to kneel behind Y/N, placing the bottle of lube on the blanket and reaching around to cup her breasts in his hands. She straightened, tilting her head to welcome a kiss from him as she continued grinding down on Erron’s cock.

“You look so beautiful like this” Nightwolf said, nuzzling the side of Y/N’s head.

“You like Wolfie grabbin’ your tits while my dick’s in you?” Erron asked, smiling wickedly.

“Yes!” Y/N gasped, tilting her head to the side so Nightwolf could kiss and lick her neck. “I swear, you two…._ fuck_…”

“At a loss for words,” Erron said. “I like it.”

“Can you come one more time for us?” Nightwolf asked. “Before we’re both in you?”

“Yes, yes, I can!”

Nightwolf kissed Y/N’s ear before he moved to kneel a few feet away, resisting the urge to stroke himself as he watched her ride Erron’s cock. The cowboy stared up at her, a mixture of lust and affection in his eyes, his hands reaching up to play with her breasts.

“I can’t—!” Y/N whimpered, her thighs starting to shake. “I’m so close…”

“It’s all right, Angel,” Erron said, his voice strained but still doting. “Let go for us…”

A moment later and Y/N came a second time, her whole body trembling as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Erron held onto her hips in a near bruising grip while Nightwolf patiently waited, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as his excitement grew. He watched as Y/N laid down on top of Erron to catch her breath, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, still inside her but maintaining his composure so she could collect herself.

“Grey?” Y/N said after a short while.

“Yes, Little Rabbit?” he asked, crawling over to be beside Erron and her.

“I’m ready…. I want you both in me. God, I’m practically dying for it right now.”

“You sure?” Erron asked. “You don’t need more time?”

“No, I’m good—I’m great, actually,” Y/N said, letting out a breathy laugh as she lifted her head. “I want this. Just…just go slow at first.”

“Don’t worry,” Nightwolf assured her as he moved behind her and between Erron’s legs. “We’ll be as slow and gentle as you need.”

“And don’t hesitate to tell us to stop, a’right?” Erron added.

“I won’t.”

“Ok, just relax now,” Nightwolf said as he coated his cock liberally with lube. “Just breathe…”

Nightwolf drizzled some lube onto Y/N’s damp folds, allowing it to also slicken the base of Erron’s cock. After setting the bottle down, Nightwolf took his cock into his hand and carefully started to push into her. She let out a gasp as she felt her pussy stretching more to accommodate another dick, but she didn’t ask for them to stop. So, Nightwolf kept pushing forward, getting a few inches in before she let out a pained hiss.

“You ok?” Erron asked, petting her hair.

“Yeah, it…it just burns a little,” Y/N said, her voice a little shaky. “I’m ok, though. I can keep going…”

“Just keep breathing,” Nightwolf told her, rubbing her lower back to help soothe her. “Relax…”

Once Nightwolf was most of the way inside, he stopped, letting out a low groan at the intoxicating feeling of Y/N tight, wet heat clamping down on him and Erron’s cock pressed firmly against his own. It was snug, almost too snug, but it felt incredible, and judging from the blissed-out expression on Erron’s face, he was in agreement.

“How do you feel?” Nightwolf asked Y/N.

“I’m ok,” Y/N said. “Fuck, it’s…I feel so full…but it’s starting to feel better now. Just…just give me another minute here.”

“Take all the time you need, Sugar,” Erron said. “We want you to enjoy this, too…”

Both men waited until Y/N gave them permission to start moving. The thrusts were very slow and gentle at first, but even so, they all three still felt a dizzying amount of arousal. Two dicks pressed firmly together in her pussy was wonderfully overwhelming, her body feeling like it was being split in two but in the best possible way. The burn from the intense stretch eventually faded, and she started to become more vocal, moving back against them as best as she could to get more of them inside her while making all kinds of pleasure-filled noises. Both men began to move faster, one pulling back as the other thrust in, feeling absolutely everything all at once. It was difficult to focus on one sensation at a time, and with Y/N moaning out praises and filthy curses, they knew they wouldn’t last very long.

“You like this, Baby?” Erron asked. “You like being stuffed with two cocks?”

“Oh, God, it’s so fucking good!” Y/N whined. “You guys are filling me up just right! Fuck, I can’t fucking believe it…”

Erron started to lick and suck at Y/N’s breasts, and her pussy clamped down even tighter around their dicks, making both men grunt and thrust a little harder. Nightwolf couldn’t form words at that point, too far gone to think coherently. Never did he expect to be doing something like this ever in his life, but here he was with a man he trusted with his life, both of them having fantastic sex with the woman that stole both their hearts.

“How does she feel, Wolfie?” Erron asked. “She tight and wet around you?”

“Yes,” Nightwolf breathed. “I’ve never…I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Y/N was the first to come, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes widened and her pussy squeezed down on both cocks inside her. She let out a few choked cries as her body tensed between them, her thighs trembling and her vision blurring for a moment. Her eyes fluttered closed as she heard both men moan her name as they came inside her, and she finally collapsed on top of Erron, completely spent. Nightwolf carefully pulled out of Y/N, watching her lift her hips so Erron could slip out of her, too, and then they all three took a moment to collect themselves.

“How do you feel?” Nightwolf asked Y/N. “Do you feel any pain?”

“I’m sore,” Y/N admitted, turning to look at Nightwolf. “But it’s a good kind of sore.”

“So, you enjoyed it then, did you?” Erron asked.

“Fuck yes!” she said with a giggle. “I mean, holy fuck, that was…that was everything I wanted it to be.”

“We’ll definitely have to do it again sometime,” Erron said. “It felt damn good.”

“Yeah, very, _very_ good,” Nightwolf said with a smile.

Once they had caught their breath, Erron got a blanket from beside him and covered all three of them with it. They got comfortable, both men snuggling with Y/N, trapping her in the safety of their strength and warmth, occasionally stealing a kiss from her. For a short while, they remained silent, staring up at the starry sky and simply enjoying the warm summer night air and each other’s company. Erron was the first to break the silence, smiling to himself as he said, “I can’t even begin to count how many times I’ve found myself layin’ under the stars during restless nights.”

Erron shifted beside Y/N, letting out a gentle sigh before continuing.

“When I was just a scrawny lil kid,” he began, “I’d often sneak outside to avoid dealin’ with my asshole folks. It was a nice escape, so quiet and peaceful, let me think, let me plan all the things I wanted to do with my life. To be honest, I just wanted out, away from my folks and livin’ my own life. I eventually did it, became a gun for hire to get by, but still found myself lookin’ to the stars many a night, thinkin’ about jobs I had done, where I was goin’ next, regrets that had piled up, about life back home… All I had was my guns, my skills, and the money, but I thought that was enough. It had to be enough.

“It wasn’t, though, and I knew it deep down but chose to ignore it, felt like it would make me weak – something my pa always hated. No weak folk were liked by him or ma, and even though I hated ‘em both, I still was livin’ by their rules. I drowned it all out, any doubts and loneliness I felt, with cheap thrills that got my adrenaline pumpin’ for an all-too-brief time before I got bored and moved on to somethin’ else. It satisfied me for a while, sure, but eventually It got old, and there I was thinkin’ about what kinda life I was aimin’ for while starin’ up at those stars. Had no clue what I truly wanted, had no one I could confide in…just me and the ghosts of my past.”

Erron placed a kiss to Y/N’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling the scent of her hair.

“Now, when I look up at them stars,” Erron said, smiling gently, “I think about all the fun I’ve had and will continue havin’ with the sweetest of sweethearts, this lil Honey Bunny right here, and the majestic and wise Wolfie with his trio of magical beasts.”

Y/N grinned at hearing that and Nightwolf let out an amused chuckle.

“You make it sound like Grey is part of some Harry Potter story,” Y/N noted. “’Grey Wolf and the Trio of Magical Beasts’ is totally the title of a Harry Potter spin-off book. I’d read that book.”

“Same,” Erron said. “Still prefer ‘Wolfie,’ though.”

“I swear, the two of you are such a handful,” Nightwolf said, smiling and shaking his head.

“But you love it,” Erron teased.

“That I do.”

There was silence again for a little bit before Nightwolf spoke up.

“I used to look up at the stars at night and reflect on my ancestors’ decisions,” he said. “At first, it was out of bitterness and confusion as I resented them for giving up everything to colonists. I blamed them for my family’s impoverished state and would ask the Great Spirit time and time again why she was being so cruel. I thought I never got an answer from her, although, she gave it to me through my parents. It just took a long time for me to realize it. They did not hold a grudge like I did, and often told me to be thankful for what we had, and that love and companionship were worth far more than money.

“I was a foolish young man, though, and didn’t listen to them, which is what eventually lead me to Kano. I thought I was doing it for my people by making a deal with him but realized as I was leading him to the Matokan relics that I was just trying to save myself. My parents had been right all along, and I knew that if I gave up the relics, I’d be tarnishing what was left of my ancestors’ legacy. That’s when I laid down my life to prevent such a thing from happening. The Great Spirit bestowed upon me the mantle of Nightwolf for it, and I finally realized that she had a plan for me all along. I had been on the right path even if I was unable to see it at first. I was able to look up at the night sky afterward with a profound sense of calm as I had found my place in life.

“And, well…I know with absolute certainty now that this is the path I am meant to be on as it has led me to the two of you.”

“Oh, Grey,” Y/N said, covering her face as she smiled shyly and turned a bright shade of pink.

“You sure know how to get a person all bashful,” Erron said with a smirk. “You smooth-talker, you.”

“It’s not ‘smooth-talking,’ though. I honestly mean it—”

“Wolfie, I know,” Erron said with a little laugh. “I’m just pullin’ your chain.”

“Well, I am definitely the luckiest and happiest woman on the planet because I have you two,” Y/N said. “You both have been through a lot, though, and I’m sorry for that. I truly am, and I wish…I could have been there for you when things were so difficult. But I’m glad that we managed to find each other eventually. I love both of you with all my heart, you know? I honestly, truly, deeply love you both.”

“And we love you, Little Rabbit,” Nightwolf said, kissing Y/N tenderly.

“Ditto, Baby Girl,” Erron said, also giving Y/N a loving kiss.

With that, they decided to move to the tent, getting cozy under the blanket and bidding each other goodnight before falling into a blissful slumber.


	5. I'm Aching to be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit – we finally have the next chapter, and it’s the longest fic I’ve written! Not to mention maybe the most emotional. I legit teared up a few times while writing this.
> 
> I did kind of rush at the end, though, because it was getting late and I really wanted to finish this tonight. Hopefully, it’s all still good 😬 Also, Erron is more vulnerable in this than usual, but hopefully he’s not OOC 😯
> 
> This one is SFW and focuses on the friendship between Nightwolf and Erron, although, the reader is definitely there. 
> 
> (Title of the chapter came from a Queen song)

Why the house was still standing, Erron Black had no idea. It was practically falling apart at this point due to age and neglect, but the physical appearance was certainly akin to how Erron felt about growing up there as a child. There was no real reason for why he decided to enter the house—it was more like curiosity got the best of him, although, he wasn’t expecting to find much.

Maybe, just maybe, it was so he could remind himself this was all in his past now, and he’d made something of himself despite what his parents had told him? It made sense and he was all for standing in the very place where he grew up being verbally, emotionally and physically abused, constantly told he was weak, pathetic, stupid, useless, and ugly, only to return as an adult with success, pride, exceptional skills, physical prowess, and money to flaunt to the ghosts of his past.

Erron stepped inside, noting the sorry state of the place. Dust and dirt were everywhere, and weeds were growing through cracks in the old floorboards. A few moths fluttered past him as he stepped further inside, heading for the light from the open doorway.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” said a voice to Erron’s right.

Erron let out an exasperated sigh.

“Nice to see you too, Pa,” Erron said before turning look with exasperation at the man sitting at the old kitchen table. “Seems fittin’ for trash to be sittin’ around in a dump.”

“Ain’t you a sweet boy,” said his Pa. “Is that any way to talk to your old man?”

“I’ll talk to you however I want.”

Erron moved around the table, choosing to lean against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. Even after all these years, he still hated that man, and a flood of unpleasant memories came pouring into his mind, making him clench his jaw in frustration. It shouldn’t even matter, he thought, because this was over and done with.

“You’re standin’ there lookin’ at me like you’re better than me,” said Pa.

“The way I see it, I’m alive and you’re not,” Erron said. “I’ve made a life for myself despite all that shit you and Ma put in my head. So, yeah, I think I’m feelin’ pretty good right about now.”

“A life?” His Pa laughed. “Oh, yes, the life of a mercenary for hire. Some charmin’ life you chose for yourself there. And you couldn’t even make it on your own in the beginning! Had to go to the Black Dragon for help because you’re just too damn useless to do anythin’ right by yourself.”

“And you were such a high and mighty fella?” Erron challenged.

“We ain’t talkin’ ‘bout me, Boy. We’re talkin’ ‘bout _you_. They way you’re lookin’ at me, you’re actin’ like you’re so damn special when all I see is the same piece of trash I saw when you was just a stupid, scrawny kid.”

“Like I said: I’m alive and you’re dead, and I ain’t strugglin’ no more. I’m doin’ just fine.”

“Oh, yeah, right. You left the Black Dragon and became such a stand-up guy. Ha!”

Erron sighed in annoyance, shifting his weight as he fought the urge to just outright yell at his Pa. But no, he wasn’t going to give in that easily to his emotions and satisfy his Pa’s desire to make him upset. Erron was the better man here and his Pa didn’t have a goddamn thing on him.

“But you did saddle up with a cute lil lady, am I right?” asked his Pa with a smirk. “A real sweetheart, huh?”

“She ain’t like Ma,” Erron said.

“You finally got some sense in your thick head and stopped chasin’ them violent whores around. I have to give you some credit there.”

“Why, thank you kindly,” Erron said with a sneer.

“And you’re buddies with that Indian now.”

“Native American,” Erron said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be more of an idiot than you already are.”

“It don’t matter what he is—it’s _who_ he is. I think you know I’m right when I say he’s the better man between the two of you?”

“And?”

“So, what are you _thinkin’?_ That if you’re friends with a goody-two-shoes like him and sleepin’ with a sweetheart like her, that somehow, you’re gonna be a good man, absolved of your sins and all that? I don’t see any sense in that…bein’ around good people don’t mean you’ve suddenly got a clean slate. Your past is still full of a bunch of shit, and you know you ain’t some pleasant-natured gentleman.”

Erron looked away, letting out a sharp breath from his nose as he decided not to answer, not to give in to his Pa’s bullshit.

“Grey Cloud was offered a deal by Kano, just like you,” said Pa. “But he turned against Kano in the end and risked his life to do right by his folk, which allowed him to become Nightwolf. He was goin’ to die for what was right, turnin’ down all that money because he knew it was the wrong choice. But you, _you_ were too dumb and weak, and you took what Kano offered. You were selfish, greedy, _desperate_…you didn’t want to struggle. You wanted to get what you thought was _owed_ to you. Absolutely pathetic, but I expect nothin’ less from you.”

Erron felt a sting in his chest upon hearing that, but he managed to keep his expression stern. He knew all of this, and he usually kept such thoughts hidden deep down in his heart, but sometimes, they would come up. Yes, it was true that Nightwolf was a good man and he wasn’t, it was true Nightwolf had made the smart choice in fighting back against Kano while Erron gave in, and Nightwolf was a noble warrior and not some mercenary like he was. Yes, yes, he knew all of this, and yes, he sometimes felt like trash because of it. He didn’t need his Pa to remind him, though, of all people.

“Grey and Y/N are such amazin’ people, aren’t they?” asked Pa. “They’ve given a scumbag like you a second chance when no one else would. Maybe they’re just that kind and generous, or maybe they’re naïve? Actually, speaking of Grey Cloud again, I just realized somethin’—have you ever thought about how things might have been if you were with the Black Dragon when Kano tried to make a deal with him?”

Erron felt the need to reach into the inner pocket of his jacket in that moment and found a bullet he didn’t remember placing there.

“You might have been tasked with killin’ Nightwolf,” said Pa. “Have you ever thought about that?”

Erron noted that the bullet had, “Grey Cloud,” engraved on it, and his brow furrowed with concern as he didn’t ever remember making one. Why the hell would he?

“Or, you know, if you never met Y/N, and someone wanted you to kill Nightwolf,” Pa continued. “You could have been huntin’ him down for a bounty. Your friend, your buddy…do you ever look at him and think about how he could have easily been a target, just another thrillin’ pay day for you?”

Erron stared down at the bullet, briefly picturing himself pointing a revolver at a defeated Nightwolf.

_“Erron, why?” Nightwolf asked, horrified. “Why are you doing this? I thought…I thought you and I were…”_

Erron shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he tossed the bullet aside.

“And do you think Y/N truly believes you when you say you’re gonna be faithful?” Pa continued, smirking as he noticed this was all finally starting to get to Erron. “With the reputation you got, how could any woman trust you _not_ to stray? Maybe she thinks about it from time to time, wonders if you’re out there screwin’ around in secret. Probably talks about it with Nightwolf when you ain’t around.”

Erron imagined a scene in his mind in which Y/N and Nightwolf were sitting on the couch at her place and talking.

“I don’t know if Erron can trusted,” Y/N said, deeply concerned. “He’s a womanizer, and do those types of guys ever _actually_ change? I’m skeptical, even now, and sometimes wonder if he’s thinking about moving on to someone else. Or maybe he’s just seeing other people behind our backs…”

“I don’t know,” said Nightwolf. “We’ll have to see what happens…but I do understand why you’re upset. I also still sometimes have trouble trusting Erron. His past is…it’s a heavy burden to bear. It looms over him like a dark cloud wherever he goes…It makes anyone wary of him.”

Erron felt hurt hearing them talk about him in a such a way, although, he didn’t blame them. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but there were times he questioned whether or not he was worthy of their affection and trust. No, he hadn’t and would never cheat on them or abandon them, but he knew his sordid past didn’t make it easy for anyone to believe he was anything more than a money-hungry, womanizing, gun-toting asshole.

“Boy, you know they’re gonna leave you,” said Pa with a sinister grin. “Ain’t nobody out there who can love a sorry son of a bitch like you.”

“You’re past is more than anyone can handle,” said Nightwolf’s voice in Erron’s mind, and he could see Y/N and Nightwolf walking away from him. “We must part ways, Erron Black. It’s for the best.”

“It’s too stressful, Erron,” said Y/N. “With your reputation, I can never feel secure enough with you to believe you’re not lying to me. I’m sorry but we have to end this.”

Honestly, the only thing that scared Erron more than something unspeakable happening to Nightwolf and Y/N was the two of them leaving him behind due to his past misdeeds.

“Things look good now, but your future ain’t gonna include them,” said Pa. “Nope. It ain’t. You know. I know. Everyone knows it. Eventually, they’ll leave you, and it’s what your sorry ass deserves.”

Even if his Pa was right, Erron was absolutely done with this bullshit.

“I don’t need to listen to this,” Erron said as he reached for one of his revolvers. “So why am I? I think it’s time you shut your face yet again Pa.”

“Oh, go ahead!” said his Pa as he gave Erron a sadistic, bone-chilling smile. “But I’m still gonna be right.”

Erron awoke with a start, gasping sharply as his eyes opened wide in shock. It took a moment form him to collect himself, coming back to reality and realizing it was just a dream (more of a nightmare, really). Sitting up, he looked beside him to see Y/N and Nightwolf still sleeping much to his relief. He took a moment to admire them with a fond smile, but it quickly faded when he remembered that dream. As much as he wanted to just forget it and move on right then and there, everything his Pa had said – or more like his subconscious had said – hit him hard. From time to time, Erron would find himself thinking such things despite how good his life was going now that he had Y/N and Nightwolf. Over the last few days, he’d been having such thoughts again, and it looked like they weren’t going to shake off easily.

Erron slowly sat up, being as quiet and careful as possible so he didn’t wake Y/N or Nightwolf. Rubbing at his face, he sighed heavily to himself, frustrated at the conflicting emotions he was feeling thanks to that dream. He needed to think, needed to be alone, needed a _drink_.

“Aww hell…” Erron grumbled before he stood up and put on some trousers before exiting the bedroom.

Nightwolf opened his eyes once Erron had left the room, having been awake around the same time as the other man. In his sleep, Nightwolf heard mumbling near him, noting it was a man’s voice, and he started to wake up. He felt Erron shifting on the bed so he kept his eyes closed, but he could sense something was wrong. When he heard Erron’s annoyed, “Aww hell” comment, then heard him leave the room, Nightwolf found himself worried.

Placing a kiss to Y/N’s head, he then sat up, being careful not to wake her as he got out of bed and put on pants and a t-shirt. He quietly slipped out of the bedroom and went to search for Erron, finding him in the kitchen sitting at the table and drinking straight from a whiskey bottle.

“Ah, Wolfie,” Erron said with a smirk. “You thirsty, too? Got plenty to share.”

“No, thanks,” Nightwolf said as he sat down at the table with Erron. “Not in the mood for acid tonight.”

“Oh, don’t go whinin’ like that.”

They were silent for a moment after that, the air heavy with tension, mostly from Erron, and Nightwolf could sense the other man’s unease.

“Bad dreams?” Nightwolf asked.

“Pffft, more like absolute bullshit dreams,” Erron said with a frown.

“Do you….do you want to talk about it?”

A beat.

“It’s fine if you don’t,” said Nightwolf. “However, I wish you would. I sense something is troubling you and I’d like to help you if I can. You can tell me anything, you know, anything. As your friend, I’m here for you when you’re in need, ok?”

Erron nodded, staring down at the table as he thought this over. He wasn’t used to confiding in men to be honest. He’d discussed various things about his past that bothered him with Y/N, and it was easier since she was a woman. His Ma was a terrible person, but his Pa was far worse, and belittled and insulted him the most. He would hit Erron for crying as a kid and would just hit harder if he cried about being hit.

“Be a man, You Coward!” his Pa would shout as he hit Erron. “Stop cryin’ and grow up! I ain’t raisin’ no whinin’, cryin’ brat.”

So, Erron never wanted to show any “weakness” around men, thinking it left him wide open for a world of hurt.

But Nightwolf was different than most men – most people – Erron had associated with. And dammit, he was giving Erron those “puppy dog eyes” as Y/N called them. If he didn’t confess, the other man would most likely worry for who knows how long and would always look at him with those sad brown eyes he was currently giving him.

_Fuck it_, Erron thought with a sigh.

"The other day, I saw a guy who looked just like my Pa," Erron said, staring down at the bottle of whiskey on the table. "Dead-ringer. I didn't think somethin' like this would ever happen, or that it would even bother me. But I started to remember all the shit I had to deal with growin' up because of 'im. 'Erron, stop crying,' 'You're so stupid, Boy,' 'Don't make me hit you harder.' 

“Ma wasn’t much better. She smacked me around because she thought she gave birth to a weaklin' as I was a scrawny lil brat. But Pa was worse. He'd humiliate me every chance he got, would punch me, kick me, shove me. One time he threw a beer bottle at me. Hit my head and left me bleedin'. Both 'im and Ma told me to take care of it myself, don't get blood everywhere.

“Had a dream tonight where my Pa was callin’ me out on everythin’, and I was havin’ trouble disagreein’ with what he was sayin’. He was sayin’ all the things I had been told before by him and others, and have thought about myself more than I care to admit.”

Nightwolf was aware of some details about Erron's upbringing; not a lot but enough to give him an idea of what kind of horrible environment he grew up in. Erron never talked about it save for a rare comment here or there. Y/N seemed to know more but didn't share much with Nightwolf most likely to respect Erron's privacy. This was the first time Nightwolf had heard full depressing details of the cowboy's childhood, and it was somehow worse than he had imagined it would be.

Erron took a gulp of the whiskey, letting out a sigh before continuing.

"I felt like trash," he said. "I grew up thinkin' I wasn't good enough for nothin' or no one. I mean, if my own family hated me, then I had to be trash. But I grew tired of it over the years. Tired of the yellin’, beatin’s, cruel words, hateful comments....so, when I became a teen, I shot that son of a bitch."

Nightwolf's eyebrows raised upon hearing that, and while it was a shock to hear someone say they murdered their own father, he understood why.

"Fancy that," Erron said with a bitter smile. "Y/N and you pal around with a guy who done killed his own Pa." He took another drink from the whiskey bottle. "How wonderful that must feel."

Erron was about to take another drink but Nightwolf reached out and gently grabbed the other man's wrist, prompting him to put the bottle back on the table. Nightwolf took it and got up to place it in a cupboard. 

“I’m assuming Y/N already knows about all this?" Nightwolf asked after sitting down at the table again.

“Yeah, she knew a while ago. Honestly, when I told her, I thought she’d be…disgusted with me, or even afraid of me…those are reactions I’m more than used to. I’m surprised _you’re_ not backin’ away from me and lookin’ at me like I’m some kind of monster.”

“Why would I do that? Why would Y/N or I do anything that?”

“Seems fittin’ after hearin’ such a thing.”

Even though the cowboy wasn’t being openly emotional about all this, there was a bitter tone to his voice and a despondent look in his eyes you couldn’t ignore. It was heartbreaking for Nightwolf to see Erron, his friend, in such a state. But it was no surprise this was all still affecting Erron considering he probably never opened up about it to anyone before. This had all been weighing on him for years and years, eating away at him bit by bit, day by day, until just recently.

"I’m afraid I don't know what it's like to be abused by people who are supposed to love you," Nightwolf said. "What was done to you was...awful. I can't even describe in words how upset it make me. No one should have to grow up like that. No one.

“But Y/N is still with us – with you, right?"

“Yeah, she is,” Erron said.

“And I’m still right here with you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are.”

“You did what you had to in order to be _free_. You were tired of suffering and took matters into your own hands since no one else was there to help you. Many others would have done the same in your situation._ I_ may have done the same. People can only handle so much before they need some sort of release. I wish you didn’t have to take action on your own, but…life isn’t always fair.”

“No, it ain’t, but I…sometimes I just…” Erron sighed, closing his eyes for moment before opening them again and continuing. “I sometimes wonder if I should be with Y/N and yourself, a’right? There, I said it.” He shifted in his chair uneasily. “God, I needed to get that out.”

“Why?” Nightwolf asked.

“Because you two are…you two deserve better than associatin’ with someone who used to be a member of the Black Dragon, who has killed people for money, who has slept around with a lot of women…I ain’t a good man, Grey. I ain’t. My past…it’s a hell of a mess.”

“That doesn’t bother Y/N or me, Erron. Your past is in the past. Nothing can change it, so there’s no point in thinking about it like you can fix it. Sometimes…sometimes you have to look at a person for who they’ve become and not who they once were or else you’re going to be passing unfair judgment upon them. This applies to _you_. I don’t sit here dwelling on who you were before because that man is gone. He’s in the past, and I don’t foresee him ever returning. All I see now is the man you’ve become, and you _are_ a good man, Erron. You are.”

Erron seemed to take this to heart as his expression had softened some, but there was still some doubt there. Nightwolf recalled the cowboy’s confession about feeling like “trash” for a long time, particularly when he was a child, and suspected that mentality was still there in his mind even today. So, Nightwolf had an idea. He wasn’t sure how good it was but maybe, just maybe, it would help Erron see that he wasn’t alone and didn’t need to think poorly of himself.

“I know it can’t compare to what you went through,” Nightwolf began. “And I’m not trying to belittle your experiences. However, I do want to share with you something that might help…

“My parents were good people, but we grew up poor. A lot of my people did because of what colonizers did to our ancestors. I was often angry at our situation even as a child, felt like my ancestors had been foolish and set us all up for failure. We didn’t deserve to struggle, to suffer, and yet, we were.

“My parents did all they could to keep me healthy and happy, though. I never truly appreciated all that they did, nor did I understand their passive ways until I was older. One time, when I was little, I overheard my father and mother talking at night in our kitchen. My father told her how his job was going, how some of his co-workers and even his boss often made racist remarks about him. His boss had apparently referred to my father as ‘that dumb Indian’ on many occasions, including that day.

“I was angry, so angry, and I wondered why my father didn’t fight back. Why didn’t he just punch his boss or yell at his co-workers? Why did he just take it every single day without doing anything? I was only a child so I could do nothing and felt helpless, and hearing my father tell my mother all that only reminded me about how my family and my people were often looked down upon for being poor and for being Natives. I felt like trash many a time, and so did members of my tribe thanks to those were narrow-minded and cruel.”

“Goddamn, Grey,” Erron said, sounding hurt and sympathetic. “That shit’s awful. Your folks were good people—_your people_ are good people. They didn’t deserve none of that. I’m sorry that happened to y’all.”

“It’s all right. I’m passed all that now, but it took me some time to reach such a point in my life. As you know, when I was younger, just out of my teens, I was offered a deal by Kano. If I gave up my tribe’s sacred relics, I would be rich. Initially, I thought that was what I deserved; that was what my family deserved. We suffered so much for so long and now we were going to have all we needed and then some.

“But then I really started to think about those relics and what they actually meant to my people. They weren’t just trinkets—they were the last of my ancestors’ dignity, the one thing that the colonizers hadn’t taken or ruined. If I gave them away, especially to the likes of Kano, then I felt like I’d be no better than the colonizers.”

“And you told Kano to piss off and became a bad ass,” Erron said with a smirk, clearly trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Nightwolf said with a little chuckle. “It was also at that time I realized why my parents were the way they were. My father never fought back at his job because he didn’t want to risk losing it. He loved my mother and me most of all and was willing to do whatever it took to take care of us.

“My parents would often say that we should be grateful for what we did have, and I didn’t understand at first. I thought they were just lying to themselves and that we didn’t have anything to be grateful for. I realized what they truly meant after becoming Nightwolf: they were happy to have each other and me. That was worth more to them than money, and it took me so long to see it.

“But the point of all that is—the reason why I told you all that—is to show you that no one has had a perfect life. We have all said and done things we regret, we have all failed to appreciate some things until it was too late, we have all been selfish and greedy at one time or another, we have all had struggles that pushed us to our limits. And…I know what it means to feel like you’re trash when you’re not.

“I know it can’t compare to what you went through, and like I said, I’m not trying to belittle your experiences. I’m just hoping this helped you in some way…”

“It kinda did, yeah,” Erron admitted. “Damn, I didn’t know what you and your folks went through. It pisses me off. I know you’re over it now but I’m just _now_ hearin’ all this, and it definitely ain’t pleasant.”

“Erron, the fact that you care that much is proof that you’re a better man than you think. And it’s not just that…the way you treat Y/N and myself, how playful you are with Hana, how well you get along with members of my tribe, the fact you have regrets about decisions you made in the past—these are all proof that you’re a good man.

“Y/N and I will never be ashamed of you or afraid of you. We’re glad to have you in our lives. Y/N loves you so much, Erron, and you’re like a brother to me. That’s not going to change. We’re not going to give up on you just because you have some baggage—we _all_ have baggage. Y/N and I want to help you recover in whatever ways we can, so, please, don’t **ever** think that we’re going to leave you because of who you were. We only care about who you are now, and we love who you have become. You’ve become a better man, and someday, you’ll realize this yourself.”

“Damn, Wolfie,” Erron said with a little smile. “You sure know how to make a lady feel special.”

Nightwolf smiled back, pleased to see Erron’s usual “charm” return.

“I’m glad I was able to help,” Nightwolf said. “And you can talk to me or Y/N any time about anything. Remember that.”

“Thanks, and…same to you. Really.”

“Thank you, Erron.”

“Well, we should probably head back to bed. Y/N may wake up and think we’ve disappeared or somethin’.”

“You’re right.”

What Nightwolf and Erron didn’t know was that Y/N had awoken not long after Nightwolf had left the bedroom. Confused as to where her lovers went, she grabbed her robe and went towards the kitchen where she heard their voices. She decided to just listen to them talk, considering how heavy-handed the discussion was.

Hearing Erron talk about his childhood nearly made her cry and she had to cover her mouth to help hold in her sobs. She felt so sad hearing him say he felt like trash, that he didn’t deserve her or Nightwolf…it was heartbreaking. She had been working with him on her own to help him move on from his past but was glad Erron had finally opened up to Nightwolf. Even though the cowboy never said it, she knew he had some reservations about being too “emotional” around men and would often keep his feelings hidden from them to protect himself. Honestly, he couldn’t have picked a better man to confide in, as Nightwolf was such a gentle, caring soul, someone who would never, ever mock or abuse anyone. That was the kind of positive male influence Erron needed, as odd as that may have sounded.

When Y/N heard Erron and Nightwolf wrap up their conversation, she quickly but quietly returned to the bedroom, discarding her robe along the way. She got under the covers and pretended to be just waking up when they returned.

“Where have you two been?” she asked, yawning. “Were you guys fooling around without me?”

“Well, I just wanted to grab a drink,” Erron said as both Nightwolf and he undressed. “But Wolfie wanted to grab my ass –”

“Erron!” Nightwolf playfully scolded, shaking his head and laughing along with Erron and Y/N.

Both men got back into bed, one on either side of Y/N. She welcomed a kiss from Nigthwolf, whispering she loved him and smiling sweetly when he said it back. Turning her attention to Erron, she kissed him but lingered for a moment, nuzzling his nose and pressing her forehead to his.

“I love you,” she said.

“Love you, too, Pumpkin,” Erron replied, his gaze and smile warm and loving. “Love you, too, Wolfie.”

“Yes, love you, too, Cowboy,” replied Nightwolf.

“Just don’t go grabbin’ my ass anymore, ok?”

“ERRON!” Nightwolf said, but he was laughing along with Y/N and Erron.


	6. Update

I hate to do it but I feel like it's for the best: I'm going to consider this work completed until further notice. If I ever write the final 3 parts, then I will just make them a sequel of sorts. Unfortunately, I can't even guarantee when or **if** I will write the final 3 parts. 

After having a bad experience with a BlackCage (Erron Black x Cassie Cage) shipper, being increasingly frustrated and even disgusted with how NRS is treating Mortal Kombat, and with so many MK fans being ridiculously toxic and idiotic (not ALL MK fans, mind you), I just can't find the desire to write for Erron Black, Nightwolf, Ermac, or anything MK-related anymore.

I do apologize to those who have been so supportive and patient when it comes to my MK writings, and I really do hope someday I can finish this and get back into writing for MK again. I just can't see that happening any time soon, though :(

I am still going to post stuff on AO3, but it won't be MK-related. I've been on an Arkhamverse Riddler and Telltale Riddler binge lately so there may be stuff involving them popping up here and there in the near future.

Anyways, thank you all so much for being such amazing supporters and for sticking by me despite this disastrous hiatus. I really do appreciate all of you!


End file.
